(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Some information processing apparatuses such as image forming apparatuses enter the power-saving mode (standby mode) if the unused state lasts for a certain period, so as to reduce the power consumption.
For example, if an image forming apparatus receives no print job (print instruction) for a certain period, the image forming apparatus brings its first CPU into a power-off state and enters the power-saving mode. The image forming apparatus causes its second CPU to monitor a network in the power-saving mode and continues the power-saving mode until a print job is sent to the image forming apparatus.
In such an image forming apparatus, the first CPU issues an power-saving-mode transition instruction to the second CPU upon conditions for entering the power-saving mode are met. The second CPU returns, to the first CPU, a start transition response which permits entry to the power-saving mode. Upon receipt of the start transition response, the first CPU starts preparation to enter the power-saving mode.
Specifically, the first CPU prepares to enter the power-saving mode by performing processes such as storing various settings and saving data of a register.
After completing preparation to enter the power-saving mode, the first CPU sends a preparation-for-transition completion notification to the second CPU. Upon receipt of the preparation-for-transition completion notification from the first CPU, the second CPU performs processes such as setting a reset setting in the first CPU and powering off the first CPU. In this way, the image forming apparatus enters the power-saving mode.